Modèle:Matxx25/Brave Sword
}|WeaponProp|Weapon}}|prop= } |id = 0010 |description = A magical sword created by the Akras Summoners' Hall specifically for the use of Summoners. Forged by the most capable craftsmen of Randall, it was designed to provide a balance between its offensive and defensive properties. Its light weight and easy maneuverability makes it the perfect weapon for novices, proving especially reliable in dangerous missions. Furthermore, its ability to develop new skills through continuous usage makes it a beloved weapon for many experienced warriors as well. |hp_base = 200 |atk_base = 100 |def_base = 100 |rec_base = 100 |hp_20 = 638 |atk_20 = 319 |def_20 = 319 |rec_20 = 319 |hp_30 = 842 |atk_30 = 421 |def_30 = 421 |rec_30 = 421 |hp_40 = 1126 |atk_40 = 563 |def_40 = 563 |rec_40 = 563 |maxlvl = 40 |combo_hits = |normaldc = |es1 = Brave Sword's Courage |es1description = Boosts BB gauge each turn & slightly boosts BB Atk |es1note = Fills 3 BC |es1lvl = 5 |es2 = Brave Spirit |es2description = Damage taken may boost BB gauge & boosts BB Atk |es2note = 60% BB Atk & fills 1 BC |es2lvl = 40 |bb = Valiant Slash |bbdescription = 10 combo attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 90% Atk & fills 2 BC |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 250 |bb1lvl = 1 |bb2lvl = 3 |bb3lvl = 5 |bb4lvl = 7 |bb5lvl = 9 |bb6lvl = 12 |bb7lvl = 14 |bb8lvl = 16 |bb9lvl = 18 |bb10lvl = 20 |sbb = Grand Slave |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 110% Atk & 100% BB Atk |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |sbb1lvl = 20 |sbb2lvl = 22 |sbb3lvl = 24 |sbb4lvl = 26 |sbb5lvl = 28 |sbb6lvl = 30 |sbb7lvl = 32 |sbb8lvl = 34 |sbb9lvl = 36 |sbb10lvl = 38 |ws1 = Warrior's Heartbeat |ws1desc = Boosts BB gauge each turn & normal attacks may boost BB gauge |ws1note = Fills 2 BC & 50% chance to fill 3-5 BC when attacking |ws1lvl = 1 |ws2 = Hero's Pulse |ws2desc = Boosts BB gauge each turn & normal attacks may considerably boost BB gauge |ws2note = Fills 3 BC & 50% chance to fill 4-6 BC when attacking |ws2lvl = 10 |ws3 = Evil Authority |ws3desc = Adds slight BB Atk boost effect to BB |ws3note = 50% boost |ws3lvl = 15 |ws4 = Brave Fighting Spirit |ws4desc = Damage taken may slightly boost BB gauge |ws4note = 50% chance to fill 1-2 BC |ws4lvl = 25 |ws5 = Divine Aurora |ws5desc = Adds slight BB Atk boost effect to BB & enhances BB Atk boost effect on SBB |ws5note = 100% boost to BB Atk and 150% boost to SBB/UBB Atk |ws5lvl = 35 |howtoget = *Start of Otherworld region |notes = }}